The invention relates to a U-shaped trough frame structure used for hanging Christmas light bulb series.
Conventional frames of Christmas light bulb series generally consist of a frame body and holding means. The frame body provides space for accommodating Christmas light bulbs while the holding means secure Christmas light bulbs. However, conventional frames expose light bulbs to the atmosphere. Therefore, the light bulb series are easy to get wet, leading to short circuit. In case that the holding means are loosened or off their positions, the light bulb series will be easy to move, resulting in a deformed pattern.
The object of the invention is to provide a U-shaped trough frame for hanging Christmas light bulb series, which frame has all-shaped trough to house Christmas light bulbs and to secure them therein.
To achieve the foregoing object, the invention provides a U-shaped trough frame that has a plurality of partition plates formed on the bottom of the U-shaped trough and extended upwards. These partition plates divide the frame into several segments in accordance with the length of a Christmas light bulb series. In each segment there are support plates raised from two side walls of the U-shaped trough and defining a channel between the support plates. The channel is sized to allow a light bulb holder of the Christmas light bulb series to extend through.
The frame structure according to the invention is new and useful and provides convenience in use. The U-shaped trough design can effectively house Christmas light bulbs and secure them therein. If the frame is made of transparent materials, it can obtain a decorative effect either on the front side or on the rear side.